A disc brake rotor for a motor vehicle typically includes a rotor hat for connecting to an axle hub and wheel of the motor vehicle. An annular rotor cheek is connected to the rotor hat and defines a pair of mutually opposed braking surfaces onto which brake pads are selectively applied when braking is desired. The rotor cheek may be solid or vented. Vented rotor cheeks includes a web of ventilation vanes between the braking surfaces to increase surface area and heat transfer from the brake rotor.
A disc brake system typically includes a caliper that supports a mutually opposed pair of brake pads, with each brake pad overlying a respective rotor cheek braking surface. The brake system selectively resists rotation of the wheel by causing the caliper to press the brake pads upon the braking surfaces of the one or more rotor cheeks. Frictional interaction between the one or more rotating rotor cheeks and non-rotating brake pads causes braking of the motor vehicle.